memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Starfleet casualties
Why are the MACO casualties listed under the heading "Starfleet Casualties"? :The subsection begins by explaining that MACOs were not part of Starfleet. They are listed here because they were on Starfleet missions when they died. Perhaps this should be noted. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk Who were the two people (and a security guard) among the Enterprise 1701 crew who died in a transporter accident in 2272. If that's supposed to be the same accident that killed Sonak, it's both redundant and a year off. If not, who was it and when was this referenced. :Events from Star Trek: The Motion Picture are mentioned in the film to be two-and a half years after the end of the TOS mission, referenced as being in 2270 -- two and a half years after something in the first half of 2270 would be in 2272. Of the two years TMP is possible to have taken place in 2272 or 2273, 2272 is closest to the other assumed date for that film, 2271 presented in the Star Trek Chronology. :The two people killed in the transporter were Sonak himself and an unnamed crewwoman, mentioned to be named Lori Ciana in Star Trek: The Motion Picture (novel), the novelization. Its not quite redundant to list each of the three of the people who died on that mission -- but it was clearer before an archivist separated that note which was originally on the same line as Sonak's entry. :The security guard was not killed in the transporter. V'Ger killed him on the bridge in a deleted scene, during the same mission. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk Data isn't listed? Considering canonly he's a sentient being, he should be here. 68.9.205.10 10:21, 20 Jun 2005 (UTC) :Data should be listed. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk Redshirt Reference The reference to the redshirt article should be removed. The referenced article, while interesting, is not canon and should not be referenced in this manner. Aholland 23:50, 5 February 2006 (UTC) Non-Canon; Incomplete This article requires someone to go through and (1) remove non-canon information (e.g., the name of the captain of the U.S.S. Intrepid), and (2) include notations of missing casualties (e.g., the rest of the crew of the U.S.S. Intrepid). Not to pick on the Intrepid, but that's just the one spot check I did.Aholland 11:28, 8 February 2006 (UTC) * The Captain of the Intrepid is not necessarily non-canon here, per se, as this site does accept references cut from scripts, deleted scenes, and in some cases background information as "useful references," which is more or less noted on Satak's page. Additionally, I'm not sure what you mean exactly regarding the crew of the Intrepid. What is wrong with: "Satak's entire Vulcan crew of 400 was killed by a giant space amoeba"? Finally, the lack of names, which seems to be more of the case here than inaccuracies, should be what is reflected in the template used, therefore I changed it to pna-incomplete, as I am sure there are more casualties not listed there that should be. --Alan del Beccio 11:42, 8 February 2006 (UTC) :*Noting the entire crew is fine; I somehow "blipped" over that - sorry. However, I do not believe that the name "Satak" exists in the episode as shown, or in any other relevant source material that is "semi-canon" (scripts, etc.) If a source can be named that makes sense for canon purposes, I'm all for it. Otherwise it should simply be listed as the vessel name with all hands lost. Aholland 12:32, 8 February 2006 (UTC)